


Sleepover

by sanashi27



Category: South Park
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Might be OOC, tweek week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 02:03:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20219977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanashi27/pseuds/sanashi27
Summary: Tweek has had a busy day and so he planned to spend the rest of it with a sleepover at his boyfriend's house.





	Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> Tweek Week Day 1 and 2: Relaxing and Talent.
> 
> I got lazy and so I couldn't do one for each. I decided to just put the two together cause why not? By the way, long time no see in the SP fandom! I hadn't written for South Park in a while.

Craig stirs the second mug of tea on the countertop. He knew Tweek liked coffee better but he also knew it was bad for the blond to always be drinking that stuff especially when he’s super tired like this. He sighs – the thought of his boyfriend’s parents overworking their own child makes him feel pissed but it’s not like there’s anything he could do about it.

He swears that someday, he and Tweek would move far, far away from South Park and far away from Tweek’s parents and live happily somewhere better. He and Tweek would still work of course but it would be on better circumstances where neither of them – especially his beloved boyfriend – would be manipulated to working in unfair conditions.

He nods to himself as he placed the mugs and a plate of his mom’s cookies on a tray.

* * *

Tweek stretched both of his arms and legs. The day was really tiring as the coffee shop had more customers today than most days – he didn’t even have time to take breaks. He plops back onto his boyfriend’s bed and exhales, closing his eyes for a moment. He’s glad he was able to convince his parents to let him sleep over at Craig’s house. He felt better here than back home: it’s less stressful and he had someone to talk to who didn’t make things feel worse.

He sits up and looks around the room. Craig’s room is cleaner and more organized in comparison to his own. There were also posters of space around which reminds him of how much Craig loves what’s out there outside of our planet. The thought of the unknown scares him but Craig’s enthusiasm about him makes him feel curious and enthralled by what’s out there in the sky.

The door opens startling Tweek slightly.

“Oops! Did I startle you? Sorry… you okay?”

Tweek lets out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding and watches as Craig entered the room and walked over to the table where he places down a tray with two mugs and a plate of cookie. “I’m fine. I was just thinking about how you love space so much! You have all these posters in your room and all…”

Craig looks at the posters Tweek was talking about and then at the blond “Well yeah, I mean it’s pretty cool! Who knows what’s out there? I mean there could be other planets with people in it. Not like those aliens who came here before but like us!”

“You think they’ve discovered coffee there on their planet?”

Craig shrugs “Who knows? If not, we could totally show them and stuff.”

Tweek muffles a giggle as his boyfriend hands him a hot mug.

“Careful, it’s hot.”

Tweek eyes the mug and takes a whiff of the steam “This is tea, isn’t it?” he says, staring at Craig accusingly.

“Yeah… I know you like coffee better and all but it won’t help you relax. You had a really long day today and I just want you to feel better. And it doesn’t taste bad, right?”

"I know it doesn’t. Fine, I’ll drink it.”

Craig smiles and grabs his own mug before stilling next to Tweek “Want some?” he says, offering the plate of cookies.

Tweek puts down his mug on the dresser beside him and takes one. He takes a bite “These are delicious. Your mom makes great cookies.”

Craig fishes out a handkerchief from his pocket and uses it to wipe the bits of the cookie on Tweek’s face “And you make great cupcakes.”

Tweek elbows him slightly on his side.

“What?” Craig grins “It’s true!”

“You’re just saying that because we’re dating!” Tweek says, staring down at his tea “I’m just a kid, there’s someone out there who can make something better.”

“Maybe but it’s not like they’re making it for me.”

The blond’s hands slowly brings down the mug he’s holding and glares at the boy beside him “So you’re saying you like mine only cause I would make them for you?”

“Huh? Wha- no! That’s not what I meant!” Craig places his mug on the floor then raised both hands in front of him defensively “I mean that unlike them you know what I like and…”

“And what hmm?” Tweek stares down at him, arms crossed.

“And…” the dark-haired boy’s face slowly reddens as he whispered “_And you make it with love._”

Craig covers his face in embarrassment as Tweek burst into laughter. He grabs a nearby pillow and hits the blond with it “Shut up! You made me say it!”

“No, I didn’t!” Tweek grabs the pillow and pulls it off his boyfriend before hitting the latter with it “I was just joking earlier… I didn’t even know you’d say that! Jesus, Craig, you’re so sappy sometimes!”

“Yeah well, I won’t do it again if you’re just gonna laugh at me!” he said, blocking the pillow with his hands, trying to push back.

“Come on, don’t! I like when you’re corny and romantic like that. It’s sweet and you’re only like that to me.”

“Oh… so you only like that because I’m always being sweet to you, huh?” Craig says mimicking the way Tweek talked earlier.

“Dude, that doesn’t even make any sense!” Tweek giggled and soon, Craig did as well.

"Let’s finish off our food. It’s late and we need some sleep… especially you.” Craig puts the pillow away and grabs his mug to drink the tea which had cooled a little by now. Tweek did the same with his.

Before Tweek could grab the empty plate, Craig takes it alongside the empty mugs “I’ll take these downstairs; you go brush your teeth and change into pajamas. You can just borrow mine.”

“But…”

“It’s fine, honey. You had a busy day today so just relax okay? I’ll take care of this.”

“Alright. You can’t keep spoiling me like this all the time though, you know.”

"You can make me some cupcakes again?” Craig opens the door and stands with one foot outside the room, still looking back at Tweek.

“Yeah, yeah sure… maybe when I’m on my day off. You have to help me though! I’m not just gonna make cupcakes for you like some cupcake-making machine!”

“I said that’s not what I meant!”

“And besides, I’m eating some of them, too so you have to put some love into them as well!” Tweek smirks as he watched his boyfriend’s face turn red once again. The other boy left as quickly as he could making Tweek laugh as he walked outside the room “And I’m not kidding!”

After getting back from the bathroom, Tweek goes back to Craig’s room and checked the closet to find any spare clothes he could use and he could see a lot. Many of Craig’s clothes are too big for him as his boyfriend is taller than he is and would probably get even taller as they both get older and so any of these shirts could probably work as a pajama if he uses them himself. Tweek picks out a shirt with a space print on it and puts it on just as Craig comes back inside.

“You’re wearing _that_ instead? I do have actual pajamas, you know…”

“I know. I just like your shirts better! Why, you don’t want me wearing them?”

“Hey, I didn’t say that!” Craig said, closing the door behind him “In fact, I like seeing you wear my clothes. You look really cute in them.”

Tweek grabs Craig’s pajamas from inside the closet and throws it at him “Shut up!”

Craig catches them and grins “What do people call those again? ‘Boyfriend shirts’ or something?”

Tweek turns around as Craig started undressing “Yeah, I guess it’s that. It makes this feel embarrassing though. Next time, I’ll just bring some spares from back home.”

“Don’t! I was just teasing you as payback for earlier. I’m done changing!” Craig sighs as Tweek turns around to look at him “Do you really have to look away every time? We’re both guys, dude! Whatever you have, I have.”

“That’s not the point! We’re dating, Craig! It’s… it’s inappropriate!” Tweek exclaims.

“We’re just kids…”

“Our parents would still kill us.” Tweek pointed out “I don’t wanna get some ‘birds and the bees’ talk, Craig!”

“Good point.”

Tweek went and sat on the bed while Craig climbed on it and placed both hands on the former’s shoulders. “What are you doing?” the blond asked.

“Isn’t it obvious? I’m gonna give you a massage.” Craig started to rub Tweek’s shoulders “I wanna help you relax after all cause you worked so hard today.”

“Did you plan this?” Tweek asked as he smiled, relaxing as his boyfriend gave him a massage.

“Yeah. I don’t know how it feels like to work yet but I can see that it’s not easy. You’re doing it every day though and I want to help make you feel better at least.” Craig pulled away one of his hands for a second to grab Stripe and hand it to Tweek “Here, Stripe can help you feel much better. He always does for me when I feel tired – just looking at him makes me feel better.”

Tweek strokes the little guinea pig’s furry back and smiles “I think it’s working.”

As Craig continued to massage the blond’s back, he started to sing “_Sugar, ah honey honey~_”

"Oh my god, Craig!” Tweek covers his face his hand feeling a bit embarrassed and wanting to laugh at what his boyfriend is doing.

“_You are my candy boy and you got me wanting you…_” Craig continued, his voice louder as to make Tweek more embarrassed, stressing on the word ‘honey’ as it’s his pet name for the blond “_Honey, ah sugar, sugar! You are my candy boy and you got me wanting you._”

Just then, a loud banging from the room next door could be heard “Will you be quiet, Craig? Stop singing! It sounds terrible!”

“Fuck off, Tricia!” Craig yells back, hitting the wall with the palm of his hand “Jesus, I know that! You know, she likes your singing better. She tells me all the time to make fun of me.”

“She does? Wait… she’s heard me sing?”

“Yeah. Remember when we had to practice for a singing competition at school before and practiced here?”

“Oh… back then!”

“Whatever she says won’t make me feel bad though since I agree with her. I think you’re an awesome singer, too.”

“You really think so?” Tweek asked “You’re not just saying that cause I’m your boyfriend, right?”

“Well, yes and no. I’m not lying and I do think you’re awesome but I can only say that as your boyfriend because you wouldn’t have shown me if we weren’t together so technically…”

Tweek gives a short chuckle, takes a deep breath and exhales before starting to sing as he held Stripe “_There are times when I just want to look at your face with the stars in the night. There are times when I just want to feel your embrace in the cold of the night. I just can’t believe that you are mine now~_”

Craig glances towards the direction of his sister’s room before he grins and then joins Tweek in singing “_You were just a dream that I once knew. I never thought that I would be right for you!_”

“Oh come on!” they heard Tricia yell from the other room making them laugh and then singing louder as if to annoy the girl.

"_I just can’t compare you with anything in this world. You’re all I need to be with forevermore!_”

“Boys!” Craig’s mother exclaimed from the other side of the door as she knocked “It’s time to go to bed. You two can continue your little concert tomorrow morning!”

Tweek covers his mouth and looks at Craig who looks back at him and the two smile at each other. “I’m sorry Mrs. Tucker! We’d go to bed now!”

“Alright… and you’re not sleeping on the same bed, alright!”

“Mom!”

“Just making sure.”

* * *

Craig lies down on the thick fold-able mattress on the floor while Tweek slept on his bed. The bed wasn’t as soft as his own but it isn’t a problem although he’d have liked it better if it was situated the same height as he wanted to see his boyfriend’s face.

“Are you sure it’s okay?” Tweek asked worriedly, flipping on his side at the edge of the bed to look at Craig “I can sleep on that instead, you know. I mean, this _is_ your room.”

“I know, babe but that bed is way better than this one and you’d get much better sleep there.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, honey. I’m totally sure. Not gonna lie, I’d rather be sleeping up there… _with you_.”

Tweek quickly hits Craig with a pillow for his teasing “You’re right, you’re okay down there so I’ll just be taking your bed. I was feeling bad for you but now I don’t care anymore.” He then puts back his pillow in its place and lays his head down. He looks up at the ceiling to see the glow-in-the-dark stars shining “Hey, Craig.”

“Yeah?”

“You like stars, right? Wouldn’t it be cool if you had a skylight here?”

“That would be cool but I dunno if I could have one built.” He placed his hands on the back of his head as he stared up at the fake stars “Someday though, we could get a house with one.”

Tweek goes quiet for a moment as he realized what those words implied “…_we?_”

“Oh, crap!” the dark-haired boy covers his mouth “I mean, I just… you know I just though someday when we uh, live together. If you want to, that is.”

“Together, huh? Like, when we’re married?”

“If you want to.”

“Do you… think about that often?”

“About what?”

"Us getting married and living together?”

“Y-yeah… is that bad?”

“No… just sappy. You really are a romantic!”

“Hey!”

Tweek muffles a laugh with his hand “I’m just saying! I mean, back then before we got together, I wouldn’t have known there was a side of you like this. It’s cute.”

“Boys aren’t cute. Except for you, of course.” Craig stares back up at the ceiling “Hey, babe. Will you sing me to sleep? Quietly this time so we wouldn’t get in trouble.”

“I thought you’re gonna help me relax? Shouldn’t you be the one singing for me?”

“You’re voice is way better that mine, though. But okay, let’s sing together again? But softer?”

“Okay.” The two continued their song from earlier with Tweek singing first and Craig catching up so they’re singing the same part at the same time. The two continued until they felt sleepy with Craig yawning at the end.

“Goodnight, honey.” He said, pulling the blanket closer “See you tomorrow.”

“Goodnight, Craig.” Tweek tells him back as the two went to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it! Sorry if it's not so good. Finished this at like, 1am like an idiot.
> 
> Craig singing 'Sugar, Sugar' was inspired by a Creek fanvid on youtube by pugsy. The song 'Forevermore' is just a song I really like and I though it fits them.
> 
> I've joined a zine, by the way and pre-orders are gonna open soon. It's @sp-talesofzaronzine on tumblr. Check it out to see previews of other contributor's works!


End file.
